


The Snake In The Cold

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: After a fight with Virgil, Damien storms out of the house into what feels like a blizzard. Of course, even a fight won’t stop Virgil from being worried about his boyfriend.(Aka I’m bad at summaries)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	The Snake In The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some mild angst :) I know you’ll love it :):):) heheh
> 
> Warnings: sympathetic deceit, couple argument, talking about alcohol, implications of past bad parenting/alcoholic parents, nearly freezing to death/near hypothermia, and i think that’s it actually? Lemme know if I missed anything as always!!

"Are you upset with me, Virgil?"

"Yeah, Dee, a little bit!"

"It's fine, I just—"

"No, I've had enough! This isn't healthy and you know it!"

"It was just a couple drinks, I can barely even feel it!"

"What happens when you overdo it one of these days? I have way too much experience with alcoholism, Dee, it basically runs in my family! I won't let you end up like my parents!"

"I'm not an alcoholic!"

"Yet you can't seem to last one day without drinking!"

"That's my choice!"

"Then you're making the _wrong_ one!"

This was somewhat of an old argument by now. Damien knew Virgil didn't like him drinking as much as he did, yet he continued to do so. He wasn't exactly proud of it, but it was all he really had. Perhaps there were healthier ways to get through the stresses of each day but Damien found a way that worked and planned to stick to it. Why throw a wrench in the system now?

"Maybe so," Damien murmured, folding his arms across his chest. "But I'm not drinking until I black out like your parents did. I drink responsibly. The most drunk I've ever gotten was last New Years, and that was only because I'd underestimated the champagne."

"Yeah, well my parents drank responsibly too. Until they didn't. I'm not gonna let you go down that same path, Dee, I won't do it."

"For my sake or for yours?" he snapped, feeling a chill go through his whole body as soon as the words left his mouth. He broke eye contact, feeling pretty guilty for that remark. Rather hastily, he turned around and walked out of the room toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Virgil called after him. "Dee, wait, get back here!"

But it was too late. Damien was out the door, keeping a quick pace down the sidewalk on his way to god knows where.

He quickly realised how absolutely freezing it was out, a thick flurry of snowflakes all around him and obstructing his vision a bit. He should have grabbed a coat but it was a little late for that now. He continued to trudge through the snow, wrapping his arms around himself and trying not to shiver.

His teeth chattered and he couldn't feel his ears or his nose. He was beginning to lose feeling in his toes and fingers. Perhaps he should go back. Turning around, however, he realised he was a bit lost. How long had he been walking? He didn't recognise anything around him. Of course, it was rather dark, and the snow certainly wasn't helping.

He hadn't made any turns so perhaps if he simply walked back the way he came he'd find the house. Of course, he was sure Virgil wouldn't exactly _want_ him to come back right now.

He took a step forward, stumbling and falling to the ground. He could no longer feel his feet or his hands and he was honestly quite tired. At least he'd stopped shivering.

~

Virgil leaned against the door, his arms crossed in frustration. Who did Damien think he was? The nerve of that guy sometimes.

He glanced at the coatrack, where Damien's yellow coat still hung. It suddenly occurred to him that Damien was out there in one, maybe two layers of clothes right now. In the middle of a snowstorm. That was all kinds of bad. Virgil's heart leapt into his throat at the thought of what might happen to him if he was out there for too long. He may have been mad at him but he didn't want him to freeze to death.

He rushed to their bedroom and threw on several layers of jackets and coats and his snow boots, intent on bringing him back. He grabbed some extra coats and fluffy blankets and his car keys and went to his car to find Damien.

And of _course_ his car wouldn't start.

"Oh, come _on_," he complained under his breath, frantically turning the key in the hopes that his car would spring to life. He smacked the dashboard with his hand before turning the key one more time, finally hearing the sweet sound of the engine. "Thank you, thank you, holy shit."

He drove for a while, keeping his eyes peeled for Damien. He called him several times with no response, and it was unbelievably worrying.

_Maybe his phone is dead_, he thought. _Or maybe he left it at the house_.

Virgil was not the optimistic type. But he tried. For Damien's sake.

~

Logan drove down the street, he and Patton keeping a close eye on the sidewalks. It was quite unexpected to receive a text from Virgil asking to help look for Damien, but regardless, he and Patton were quick to answer the call for help.

"You think he's okay?" Patton asked worriedly, still looking out the window.

"I... certainly hope so."

"I just— OH! Logan, I see him!"

Logan quickly stopped the car, pulling over to the side of the road and seeing where Patton was pointing. They both scrambled out of the car and rushed to his side. Needless to say, he did not look good.

"Damien, can you hear me?" Logan asked as he sat Damien up in a seated position. He looked to Patton and told him to text Virgil that they'd found him and should meet up at their house. "Damien, it's Logan, can you hear me?"

Damien stared blankly ahead, most likely in shock. Logan and Patton helped carry him to their car, setting him in the backseat and wrapping him up in the blankets that they'd brought. Logan was quite rattled as he drove back to his and Patton's house, but anyone could hardly blame him for that.

~

Damien felt numb. Quite numb. Yet also sore. He was swaddled in blankets and felt quite warm. A bit too warm, actually. He had no idea where he was but it felt like a furnace.

He groaned as he tried to sit up and remove the blankets. He quickly felt a hand push him back down and tuck him back in. The person with the hand was saying something but he was far too out of it to understand a word.

"Virgil?" he mumbled, the last thing he remembered being arguing with him.

"No, sweetie, it's Patton," the voice whispered, his voice coming into focus. "Logan and I found you out in the snow. How you feeling?"

That was an excellent question. Damien didn't exactly know the answer. He didn't exactly feel good, so he went with the opposite answer. 

"Bad, I think. Where's Virgil? I need to... say I'm sorry." He attempted to sit up, only for Patton to lay him back down.

"You need to stay right here is what you need to do. Virgil's on his way. You almost got hypothermia out there, you know. Your temperature was 96. What even happened?"

"Virge and I fought. I... I think I left. It was cold."

"You think?" Patton echoed. "Do you not remember?"

"The last thing I remember is..." _For my sake or for yours?_ "Saying something I shouldn't have."

"Which something? There's so many to choose from," Virgil said as he walked into the room, kneeling by his side next to Patton. "Dee, what the hell, man? Are you actively _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"If I was, I'd probably be a lot more successful in my attempts," Damien joked, but only he was smiling. His grin faded and he looked away from them both. "I'm sorry. Virgil, I... I should be more mindful of... the things you've gone through. I'm nothing but a reminder of your past and I'm sorry."

Virgil silently sighed and glanced toward Patton, who gave a sharp nod before leaving the room. Virgil took Damien's hand in his own and took a deep breath.

"Damien, that is not all that you are to me. You're so much more than that. I mean... yeah, the drinking part sucks, but I love you for everything that you are. Obviously I want you to quit, but... even if you don't, I'll still love you."

Damien looked deep within Virgil's eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity and warmth there. The corner of his mouth twitched upward, threatening a smile, and Virgil mirrored the expression.

"I love you too," Damien murmured. Virgil planted a kiss on his forehead and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just... promise me one thing, if not the less drinking thing."

"Name it."

"Don't you _ever_ run out into the snow without a coat like a dumbass ever again, got me?" Damien laughed at that, Virgil smiling in return.

"Now that, I can definitely promise."


End file.
